Blanc's Phone
by JetDragun
Summary: Early morning at Gamacadami, a lost phone appears in the Film Club's clubroom. Well not really lost if you could read the title. Blanc just left her phone there for whatever reason unknown. Now if our dear protagonist finds what deep and dark secret is hidden in there, I wonder how it will turn out? Subtext, I guess?


**Author's Notes:**

It's MegaTagmension again XD. I dunno why I feel attached to this universe. Alright, cue the one-shot!

Early morning at Gamacademi, Blanc arrives at the clubroom of the film club. The brunette sat down on one of the seats. "Alright, now that the movie is out of the way, I need to focus on the upcoming light novel writing contest", Blanc takes out her phone and she opened her document editor app. It looks like there was a part she was stuck on writing.

Blanc stared at her phone for a few seconds. Nothing comes to mind. She sighed. "Maybe I could use some inspiration. Yeah, maybe I'll watch that video I downloaded recently", she fished her pockets for her headphones and plugged it into her phone.

Suddenly, the door to the clubroom opens. Blanc jumps a little bit on her seat dropping her phone on the table.

"Finally, I found someone!", Famitsu seems tired. "Blanc! Come with me I need your help with something!", she hastily approached Blanc and pulled her hand.

"Wait! What?!".

"Come on! I just need you to proofread! Let's go!", and with that Famitsu drags Blanc out to the hallway. And with that, Blanc is like a flag getting pulled along. She tried to grab her phone the moment she was forced out of her seat.

"(Well, whatever... No one goes to the clubroom this early)", Blanc thought.

Wrong. Unfortunately, right after vacating the room, another student entered the clubroom.

"*yawn, good thing I snuck out early", Neptune opens the door to the clubroom.

"Maybe I'll catch a few z's before class starts or play a game", she hums. While walking to one of the seats, she noticed that the other door to the clubroom was left open. "Huh? Was someone here earlier?", she glances around and finds a phone on one of the tables. "Hey! This is Blanny's phone. What's it doing here?".

Neptune's mischievous mind is at work right now. It couldn't hurt to sneak a peek at Blanc's phone right? Neptune made sure she shut the doors to the clubroom so she wouldn't get caught in the act abruptly.

"Now let's see what kind of stuff is our dear Blanny keeping on her phone", Neptune puts on the headphones and turned on the screen. "Ooh! Downloaded from NepuNepu Video, huh", she presses the play button. As the video plays, she stared at the screen dumbfoundedly.

"Pfft, Holy crap, Noire! What the heck are you doing?!", Neptune laughs. As if on cue, Noire unknowingly walked into the clubroom.

"N-Neptune?", apparently Neptune didn't hear the door open or Noire since her laughter added an extra layer of soundproofing. Noire just went behind Neptune to see what the purple-haired girl was doing. "Ack!", and there she saw the most shameful thing she uploaded on the internet. "NEPTUNE!! STOP WATCHING THAT VIDEO AT ONCE!!", Noire shouts.

"Whaaa!", Neptune fell off her seat pulling off the earphones on her ears in the process. "Ouchies!", Neptune looks up seeing a Noire with dark aura. "Ahaha...Good Morning?", Neptune gulps. However looking at Noire suddenly made her say "Magical Noirina". A cold air blows in the clubroom.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP WATCHING THAT?!", Noire is currently on freakout mode.

"Whoa! Chill out! It's just a coincidence!", Neptune thinks it's time to bolt out.

"COINCIDENCE MY ASS!! THE VIDEO IS DOWNLOADED!!", Noire takes a minute to breath. "ALSO DON'T THINK OF LEAVING THIS ROOM ALIVE!!".

"Y-yes ma'am!", Neptune sweats. "(Noire is like super pissed right now)".

"Ugh! And I'm starting to forget about that ever happened!", Noire held her head with one hand.

For Neptune, looking at Noire didn't help at all. Her mind seems to keep resurfacing that Magical Idol video she just saw. "Tokimeki Love Lucky Heart", Neptune blurts out.

"YOU!", Noire sat crouched down to Neptune's level and pinched the purple haired girl's cheeks pulling them which stretched in an elastic like manner.

"H-He-! Be keffu- wi- t- Nef-!", Neptune forced out on her stretched cheeks.

"NOT A SINGLE WORD AGAIN!!", Noire said word for word. "Got it?!", Noire releases Neptune's cheeks which snapped back like rubber.

"Ow!", Neptune holds one side of her cheek. It seems they were swollen a bit. "Man, you must really hate that video, huh?".

"O-Of course I do! Not only did I lost part of my image but I also tarnished the name of the school", Noire stands up and crosses her arms. "So don't tell anyone about this, okay?", Noire glares at Neptune. "Not that I trust you to or anything!".

"(And there goes the tsun)", Neptune thought. "That cringey acting aside, you were actually kinda cute in that costume", Neptune teased.

"H-Huh?! I told you don't talk about it again!", Noire blushes and looked away.

"Nice view, by the way",.

"What are you-", Noire looks back at Neptune who's currently lying on her stomach and tilting her head upwards. In other words, Neptune is looking up at Noire's skirt. "Kyah!", Noire kicks Neptune and hits the purple-haired squarely on the chin launching her in a distance and landing flat on her back.

"Ouchies! I told you to be careful when handling this Nep!", Neptune sits on the floor and rubs her chin.

"Wh-Where do you think you're looking, you idiot?!", Noire pulls down her skirt. The raven-haired is also now blushing an additional layer of red.

"C'mon! Every protagonist should take the golden chance given right in front of them! Save for the kick if they're feeling a bit masochistic", Neptune laughs a bit.

"There you go again with your nonsense", Noire sits on the nearest chair beside her. "Why do I always put up with you again?", she sighed.

"Because you like me", Neptune teased.

"Sh-Shut up!", Noire replied the blush returning to her face.

"About that video, don't worry about it. But, I need something that'll always remind me not to tell. Y'know me, haha", Neptune finally stood up after finding the floor too cold.

"Not you too...", Noire felt like getting headache. "So what's it going to be?",.

"Let's see...hmm...", Neptune thinks closing her eyes and putting her hand on her sore chin. "How 'bout sending me a photo every night?", she opened her eyes and puts her hand to the side of her face.

"Wh-what? Every night?!", Noire stutters. "(What did she mean every night?)", she tried to not think inappropriately.

"Oh, I mean your cosplay photos".

"H-How did you know about that?".

"Well, how should I say this? I happened to pick up your limited edition photobook and I like how you appeared in different costume and stuff. So maybe you had some shots that wasn't in there?", Neptune just scratches the back of her head giving the raven-haired an apologetic look.

Noire froze in her seat. "(How much did Neptune know about this?!)" Noire thinks she would rather die that Neptune of all people would know. She stood up and opened the closest window.

"Hey Noire! Chill girl!", Neptune ran to Noire stopping her from jumping out of the window. "I haven't told anyone about the cosplay thingy (except for Uni), so don't die of shame now!".

After a little struggle, Noire gave in. "I guess that's not so bad compared to being constantly threatened", she sighed.

"So? Can I have dem pics?".

"Sure, let's exchange emails", at this moment Noire didn't care anymore as long as the video stays hidden.

"(Score! I got Nowa's email!)", Neptune thought happily.

One notification tone later, as they finished exchanging emails, Noire notices the phone Neptune was holding is different from the one earlier.

"Wait! If that's your phone, whose phone was the one you're holding earlier?".

"Erm, Blanny's?".

"It was Blanc's phone ALL along?! No wonder it had that video!!", Noire fumed.

"Want me to delete it?", Neptune suggests. "(I pretty much had a good look at it anyways. And I can look up the title in Nepu Nepu Video whenever)".

"Nevermind. I'm pretty sure Blanc would just download another copy of it anyway".

Neptune deletes the video anyway without Noire knowing.

The school bell rings.

"Wha? Already?!", Neptune reacts.

"Well what are you waiting for?", Noire picks up her bag and is about to leave the clubroom.

"Ah, aah! How do I make the crime scene look untouched?", Neptune panics.

"Just put it back where you found it. I'm going ahead, bye!", Noire leaves the clubroom shutting one of the doors.

"Hold on! Nowa, wait for me!", Neptune did her best to make the phone on the table look untouched along with the earphones. After doing so, she made sure the phone she's carrying is her own and she quickly grabbed her bag and followed Noire through the same door.

The other clubroom door opens. "Finally, they let me go", Blanc enters the clubroom and picks up her phone. She didn't had an inkling that it was touched while she was gone. "Class goes first, I think I'll be able to continue writing later", the brunette grabbed her things and went out of the clubroom.

 **Author's Notes:** Well to be honest I kinda lost track right in the middle of writing this one-shot. I apologize if the characters get "out-of-it" in this fic. Then again, feel free to roast me, fry me, or boil me in the reviews if you're unsatisfied :D


End file.
